A por la mano de Freezer
by Cell1213Freezer
Summary: Esto es un problema... no, esto es un GRAN problema; bueno no para mi, mas bien para Freezer que acaba de enterarse de que su mano esta siendo sorteada en un absurdo torneo que ha sido organizado su padre. Cell x Freezer (No te gusta, pues chau)


**Hola, bienvenidos a esta historia de esta humilde principiante en el arte de escribir.**

**Este fic es de temática yaoi, Cell x Freezer, específicamente**

**Si te gusta esta pareja te invito a leer, más si por el contrario no te agrada te invito a retirarte sin ningún rencor; yo solo le doy rienda a mi imaginación, como dice la frase de arriba, y me dedico a soñar con esta pareja por el hecho de ser lo que son: una pareja muy rara, bueno y por otras cosas también**

**Me gustaría que dejaran algún comentario o crítica constructiva, yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos**

**Ahora, disfruten de este debut mío **

Infierno dulce e añorado infierno, sinceramente no dejo de sucumbir al ti, una hermosa y cálida mañana sin duda, no nos vendría mal una suave brisa para abrir las cortinas de nuestro querido Freezer, que aun descansa acurrucado en el regazo de su cama, simple pero confortable. Sueño no le ha faltado sin duda alguna, hay que admitirlo; pues no da signos de querer levantarse.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa hay que retroceder un poco el tiempo para ver porque el tan insistente sueño, vamos… al día anterior… (Ahora todo absolutamente todo se narrara en pasado)

Flash Back

King Cold y Coller se encontraban de compras en la tienda del infierno para un evento "especial" según el padre; para simple mala suerte de Freezer, o quizás… buena

-Oye hijo, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Blanco o rojo?- dijo emocionado el padrea su hijo primogénito, quien en estos momentos andaba abstraído en otra cosa por lo que la pregunta lo tomo un poco por sorpresa

-¿Eh?... – contesto perplejo tratando de asimilar la simple pregunta hecha por su padre – rojo… ¡Rojo! Si el rojo combina mejor con Freezer, pero padre ¿Enserio crees que esto le agrade a mi hermano? Conociéndolo lo dudo bastante

-No te preocupes ya verás que se pondrá bastante feliz – exclamo a viva voz muy alegre y emocionado, causando que a Coller se le cayera una gota estilo anime por la frente – tanto ha crecido mi niño, hay esos tiempos aún recuerdo que cuando era un bebe y tenía pesadilla siempre me llamaba para que le dé un abrazo…

-Pero en el caso que no le gustara… - no le gustaba la idea de lastimar los sentimientos de su padre pero en definitiva a Freezer esto no le iba a gustar nadita

-… también la vez cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos… – creo que su padre no le presto ni la más mínima atención a los llamados de Coller pues estaba recordando los momentos junto a su pequeño hijo menor

Pero el destino nos juega trucos y a Freezer le jugó uno… tal vez más; en fin, él iba caminado algo animado, se había despertado con muy buen humor, se le notaba en el rostro, sin duda alguna; y por puro destino logro divisar a lo lejos dos figuras muy conocidas para sus sagaces ojos, obviamente no dudo en acercarse a saludar, con lo "caritativo" que es con su familia

-¡He! ¡Papá!, ¡Coller! – dijo al momento que se acercaba y alzaba la mano para que lo vieran

-Hablando del rey del universo – contesto Coller con un aire algo molesto ya que su hermano se acercaba a ellos con un gesto muy tranquilo

-Y lo soy, querido hermano, soy el rey del universo; -contraataco con un gesto burlo en su blanco rostro – por cierto ¿Qué hacen de compras? ¿Una fiesta quizás?

-Hijo, llegaste justo a tiempo para la gran noticia; ven te lo contare – se interpuso el padre entre los dos y jalo a Freezer para contarle la "novedad"

- ¿De qué se trata esto exactamente?- haciéndose notar algo ofuscado, respondió

-Bueno como ya tienes la edad suficiente para asumir el trono, ya que Coller se reusó a hacerlo hace diez años; un digno caballero tendrá que desposarte y ocupar el trono a tu lado

-¡ ¿QUE?! – A Freezer se la cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo, hablando literalmente, y momentos después comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso ocasionando que todo ser viviente, en su sano juicio, huyera despavorido implorando por su vida - ¡C-como puedes cometer tal aberración, padre!

-Espera hijo, la idea es llevar a cabo un torneo por tu mano y que el ganador se case contigo ¿entiendes? – contesto alejándose un poco

- ¡NO!, ¡Enmienda eso inmediatamente, padre! –Ordeno Freezer con cara de pocos amigos - ¡¿Es que no entiendes que esto es totalmente ridículo?! ; ¡Además soy un hombre, por Dios, que no puedes entender!, ¡¿Qué hombre en su infalible juicio va a querer casarse conmigo, IDIOTA?!

-Es que hijo, tú no sabes, te llegan doscientas cartas de amor al mes, solo que yo las oculto porque eres pequeño aun; bueno ya no tanto – creo que no hay que explicar que esto dejo a Freezer y a Coller con cara perplejas

-… ¿Hermano?... ¿estás bien?- dijo el mayor al ver la cara de su hermano más pálida que lo normal

- … ¿Coller?... ¡No!, no estoy bien cuando, cuando demonios planeabas decírmelo… ¡adiós! – algo confundido se marchó a su celda para pensarlo mejor; y para tener más privacidad bloqueo su celda con cortinas negras, lo que al rato le causo sueño y no tuvo más remedio que dormir, ojo que muy tarde ya que la cabecita del pequeño desconocía como tratar ese tipo de situacion

Fin Flash Back

Freezer se levantó a duras penas, o algo así ya que parecía muerto viviente, para cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, cuyas cuales se habían descorrido accidentalmente gracias a una leve brisa proveniente del exterior. Pero lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama y golpearse con una gran roca, vaya roca

-Arrgg, ¡demonios!- dijo levantándose del suelo con algo de dificultad- tuve una pesadilla en donde mi padre me decía que organizaría un torneo por mi mano… espera, ¿Eso no paso ayer? Esto es malo, muy malo; en especial para mí, seré la burla de todo el infierno ¡Tengo que detener esta calamidad antes de que sea tarde!-abrió las cortinas de la celda - pero antes dormiré un poco…

-A este paso dudo que logres algo, enano -le respondió una voz burlona desde el exterior de su celda - el rumor ya se extendió por medio infierno si mi memoria no me falla

-¿Eh?...- alzo la mirada sorprendido, encontrándose con un extraño ser de color verde parecido a un insecto en la forma de sus alas - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Enano? ¡No lo soy!

-Soy tu nuevo vecino, pequeño; enserio estas en un lio, me llamo Cell, un gusto –dijo con el mismo gesto de antes- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Frezzer, y tenme más respeto quieres, aunque no me interesa lo que me digas; porque no soy ningún pequeño ni tampoco un enano – contesto algo impaciente - por cierto ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Veo que no entiendes que el que manda aquí soy yo-dijo haciendo ademan de señalarse- además veo que si te interesa lo que te diga un extraño, puesto a que has reaccionado mal al momento decirte enano; llegue ayer por la tarde y aquí estoy hace unos minutos- se alejó un poco dándole la espalda al menor, sinceramente no sabía que hacia ahí pero había de ser el destino ya que no tenía planes de parar a conversar con seres inferiores a su perfección y mucho menos a decir lo que iba a decir- ¿Amigos? – se le escurrió de la boca, simplemente era inevitable algo en su interior le decía insistente que no se separara del pequeño

El gesto furioso de Freezer se había desvanecido por completo y ahora lo sustituía uno de pura impresión; "¿A-amigos?", era lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de Freezer en ese momento, nadie nunca le había hecho una sugerencia tan, tan obvia, sinceramente estaba confundido; él en vida había tenido todo para él, ¡Todo!, pero nunca un amigo; amigo, que extraño le sonaba, hasta le gustaría reírse de su situación si tan solo el no fuera el implicado

-Oye, cuando piensas contestar llevo un minuto y cuarenta segundo aquí parado esperando tu respuesta- ahora lo miraba de frente

-¿Eh?... si,… amigos - contesto algo alegre – pero no me diga enano, ni tampoco pequeño

Me parece divertido así que lo usare, pequeño… ¿Tienes amigos?-ese fue Cell tratando de cambiar el tema

-No, excepto tu claro ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tampoco, tú tienes el honor de ser el primero; esto de dominar el universo nunca te da tiempo de descanso

-Forever,… espera ¿Dominar el universo? Pues yo estaba haciendo eso antes de morir ¡Demonios!

-Tenemos algo en común enano; ¿Te has dado cuenta de que te ves gracioso enojado?

Pues sí, Frezzer estaba con la cara roja de ira, y se enojó más al oír eso

-Sabes, te vendría bien poco de aire fresco-dijo Cell jalando del brazo al menor ignorando por completo sus forcejeos para soltarse

Ya afuera el lugar-

-Es extraño pesas muy poco para ser poderoso, según tú claro, con razón que te mataron aunque no se las circunstancias exactas

-Arrgg… válgame Dios que me manda a este idiota- se alejó un poco, caminando

-¡He! Freezer no te adelantes-al tiempo que volaba para alcanzarlo pues el menor sí que caminaba rápido, pero al instante lo alcanzo- cuéntame algo, no se cosas triviale

Esto ya era el límite de su pobre paciencia,

-Es horrible, Cell, simplemente horrible- estallo de repente- no es justo que mi padre quiera que me case con el ganador de ese tonto torneo que va a organizar, y para colmo me lo cuenta ayer ¿entiendes? ¡Ayer!

-Bueno mírale el lado positivo, nadie en el infierno es más fuerte que tú; excepto, claro yo, así que al que gane lo matas y dices que fue un accidente, listo

-¿Tu? ¿Más fuerte que yo?- dijo con gesto de burla señalándose con el dedo

-Sí, yo mate a Goku; y si bien no me equivoco él te mato a ti, he oído ciertos rumores para que sepas

-… eso es imposible… ¡No es justo!, yo quería matarlo

-Admítelo, soy más poderoso, oye mira ahí está tu padre - sonrió al verlo

-¿Dónde?... ¿ah?... ¡Papá!, ¡Coller! –dijo dejando plantado a Cell en la acera

-Es que siempre nos vamos a encontrar así – replico Coller algo fastidiado

-Padre, ya lo pensé y creo que puedo vivir con esto- hablo ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano

-Eso está muy bien hijo; los preparativos estarán listos para mañana por la tarde y las inscripciones cerraran en la noche ya que hay demasiados inscritos

-Bueno, no queda más que esperar,.. Oigan ¿Y Cell?-*mirando a los lados intentando buscarlo*

-¿Quién es Cell?-preguntaron King Cold y Coller a la vez

-Mi amigo- respondió de lo más natural mientras seguía buscando con la mirada

-¿Amigo?-volvieron a decir- tú no tienes amigos

-Si tengo, bueno uno pero es mi amigo ¿Por?- momentos después diviso a su verde amigo-¡Eh, Cell! ¡Ven!- le grito alzando la mano para que lograra verlo para que se acercara, lo cual hizo con mucho éxito

-Hola…- dijo tendiéndole la mano al hijo primogénito y al padre

-Coller, hermano de Frezzer- correspondió al saludo

-King Cold- correspondiendo también el saludo de Cell

-Yo soy Cell, mucho gusto – dijo al tiempo que se ponía al lado de Freezer

-¿Y tu familia Cell?-pregunto Freezer extrañado

-No tengo, soy un androide creado con el ADN de otros seres poderosos incluyendo al pequeño

-¿Pequeño?- dijeron padre e hijo- ¿Quién?

-Freezer-señalo con su dedo al pequeño extraterrestre, que se molestó bastante con lo recién dicho, tanto que su ojo derecho ya había comenzado el tic

-¡No me digas así! ¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir! - grito molesto

-¡Y que! ¡Yo mate a Goku para que sepas!- contraataco

-¡Idiota! ¡A ti te mato el hijo de ese tipo!- estallo

-¡Enano!

-¡Insecto!

-¡Antipático!

-¡Estúpido!

.

.

.

- A que parecen una pareja- le susurro Coller a su padre

-Tienes razón, como ha crecido mi niño-respondió muy feliz

Así siguió la discusión hasta el medio dia…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Bueno eso es todo, gracias a los que leyeron este capitulo.**

**Quiero seguir con esto y espero que tengan consideración ya que soy nueva en este ámbito**

**Bye**


End file.
